


Cinq choses que je n'aime pas.

by Nishma



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Slice of Life, depresión
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-10-09 20:47:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10421439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nishma/pseuds/Nishma
Summary: Una lista de cinco cosas que ni a Enjolras, ni a Grantaire les gusta tanto de su relación.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Plata_y_Verde](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plata_y_Verde/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Cinq choses que j'aime.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6346027) by [Nishma](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nishma/pseuds/Nishma). 



> Hace un año no sabía cómo dedicar un fic, y este año estoy repitiendo, esta vez sin retraso.  
> Sigo agradeciéndote que seas una inspiración para mi, pero es que este año te tengo que agradecer mil y una cosas más que han sustituido, en su mayoría, nuestras charlas de headcanons ExR, y no me quejo ni un poco.  
> Te quiero.

En toda relación hay cosas que a veces no gustan, y chocan las personalidades, Enjolras y Grantaire no eran menos. He aquí una pequeña lista de dichas cosas.

Era muy bonito cuando Enjolras despertaba y encontraba a Grantaire mirándole, sonriente, era, sin duda, uno de sus momentos preferidos.

Pero no todos los días Grantaire se levantaba de buen humor. Algunos días se quedaba en la cama, sin ganas de nada. Enjolras sabía que a veces la depresión de Grantaire no le dejaba salir de la cama, y aunque sabía que no debía insistir mucho, a veces no podía dejarlo simplemente sollozando en la cama, y, como casi siempre, Grantaire le sacaba de sus casillas.

Enjolras y Grantaire odiaban aquellos días, en los que ambos parecían que se habían levantado con el pie izquierdo, aquellos días, en los que apenas se hablaban, y si lo hacían eran para hacerse comentarios hirientes. Pero nunca volvían a la cama enfadados. Ya fuera porque Grantaire se acercaba y le abrazaba por la espalda pidiéndole perdón, o porque Enjolras no se separaba de él si se negaba a levantarse de la cama y lo llenaba de besitos hasta que Grantaire sonriera.

 

La segunda cosa que tal vez Enjolras detestaba venía antes de que se fuera de casa.

Enjolras acostumbraba a lavarse los dientes justo después de tomarse el café, y Grantaire siempre le besaba antes de irse. Aquello no era ni por asomo lo que no le gustaba, sino al contrario.

Muchas veces Enjolras no se dejaba besar porque Grantaire iba a lo que iba, y no quería un simple beso y aquellos besos largos, que tanto gustaban a ambos, hacían que llegara tarde.

Y, para más inri, muchas veces Grantaire se emocionaba y le derramaba el café, en la camisa blanca. Un bonito recuerdo que le acompañaba durante las primeras horas del día. Y no le hacía la menor gracia.

Aunque cuando llegaba el fin de semana ambos recordaban la anécdota entre risas y besos.

 

El trabajo de Grantaire era lo mejor para él, y lo peor para Enjolras. Grantaire se dedicaba a pintar, ya fuera en la habitación que había sido confeccionada para ser su estudio, o cuando le dio por pintar La Libertad Guiando el Pueblo en el salón. A Enjolras le encantaba el trabajo de Grantaire y le hacía muy feliz que aquello le ayudara con su depresión. Pero Enjolras odiaba los sábados en los que le tocaba limpiar con aguarrás el suelo, o los muebles. Las noches durmiendo sólo porque Grantaire estaba inspirado, el olor a pintura que le hacía doler la cabeza un domingo de madrugada, con el lunes a la espera de acechar.

Sin duda el arte de Grantaire era precioso, pero Enjolras lo sufría, y aquella era la tercera desventaja de vivir con R, un pintor.

 

Como ya hemos dicho, Grantaire trabajaba en casa, y aunque eso a veces era bueno, otras veces no tanto. Enjolras se esperaba la mayoría de veces a Grantaire en el sofá, esperándole para abrazarle, y acariciarle el pelo, para escuchar sus quejas y llenarle la cara de besitos, después de que le viera quitarse la corbata. Porque Enjolras sabía que a Grantaire le gustaba aquello.

Pero no siempre sucedía aquello. Muchas veces Grantaire estaba en el estudio y ni se enteraba de cuando llegaba Enjolras. O simplemente no estaba en casa. Aunque lo peor era cuando llegaba y se encontraba a Grantaire desmotivado, sabiendo que algunos días estaba así, en parte por su culpa. Porque todos los días le hablaba por teléfono, cuando estaba en el trabajo, pero había días en los que Enjolras simplemente no le podía responder.

Y si Enjolras tuviera que elegir lo que más detestaba de toda la relación, era aquellos sentimientos que Grantaire no podía evitar en ciertos momentos. Nunca le culpaba, por supuesto, sabía que Grantaire no quería eso, ni Enjolras quería que le pasara aquello. Y siempre le apoyaba, le ayudaba, en todo lo que podía.

Pero había días en los que simplemente no encontraba las fuerzas para mirar hacia delante por ambos, y era lo peor de aquello.

Una noche Grantaire le dijo que para él, era su luz, y si la luz de Grantaire, Enjolras, se apagaba, ¿cómo iba a seguir él adelante?

Esos días no discutían, porque simplemente no se hablaban, Enjolras se mostraba distante, temeroso de hacerle daño o molestarle. Grantaire, por otro lado, se sentía como un enfermo, y aunque lo que más deseaba era el calor de los brazos de Enjolras, sólo se apartaba.

No era algo que pasara muy a menudo, ambos temían que aquellas noches solitarias fueran a más.

Pero en su relación abundaban las cosas buenas, y por muy mal que se acostaran, siempre se despertaban abrazados, ya fuera porque a media noche Grantaire tuviera pesadillas y se refugiara en los brazos de su novio, ya fuera porque Enjolras, automáticamente en duermevela se acercara atraído por el calor que emanaba Grantaire.

Y estaba claro que ambos no podían estar separados por mucho tiempo el uno del otro, y que, las peleas, molestias o los malos momentos sólo hacían que sus lazos se estrecharan más. Porque ambos se querían, con locura, y cosas como esas no harían que se separasen por nada del mundo.

Porque Enjolras había entrado en la vida de Grantaire con fuerzas y no saldría con facilidad, ni Grantaire le dejaría escapar tan rápidamente, pues aun así estaban bien ambos.


End file.
